line_i_love_coffeefandomcom-20200213-history
Friends
Friends are the other players you add that will help with your cafe, completing certain quests and expanding your cafes. Adding Friends To add new friends you follow these easy steps: # Tap the icon on the bottom left of your screen that shows two silhouette people. A menu will open. # Tap the icon that is the second from the left that shows two silhouette people with the LINE logo. This will open your friends list. # In your friends list are 4 tabs. My Friends: This is where you see who is a friend and who you are waiting for to accept a friend request. These are easily told apart from each other by the title under their name. If it says Awaiting Request then you are waiting for them to add you. If it says I Love Coffee Friend then they are already a neighbor. (NOTE: If 'Closed' appears near someone's name on your friends list, it means that they are no longer playing I Love Coffee. It's usually a good idea to replace these people with someone that is active!) Friends to Invite: '' This tab shows LINE friends that are also playing the game. It allows you to add these friends. ''Followers: This tab shows people who have sent you a request and are awaiting your approval or denial. Live Friends: This tab shows current and active players. It allows you to send requests to other active players. (Note: Through the gear in the top right corner you can turn Live Friends & Followers off) Deleting Friends To delete a friend, you simply follow the same steps as you would to add a friend. Once inside your Friends List you tap delete friend next to the person's name that you wish to delete. TIP: Don't worry if you accidentally delete someone! Once deleted a person moves to your followers tab until you decline them from there. So you can always add someone back! Favorite Friends This feature allows you to favorite neighbors for any number of reasons. Most commonly people favorite neighbors that are active or that offer 4 taps each day. To favorite someone you can either tap the star next to their name in your friends list or through the visiting menu. Visiting Friends To visit a neighbor's cafe, you follow these steps: (NOTE: This is also how you can visit theme shops) # Tap the icon on the bottom left of your screen that shows two silhouette people. A menu will open. # Tap the icon that is the first from the left that shows two silhouette people with a clipboard. This will open your "neighborhood". # Once inside your "neighborhood", you will be able to select a friend and whether you wish to go to their first or second cafe. # Once you have selected a neighbor and completed your taps in their store you can quick jump to the next cafe by tapping the next neighbor to the bottom right. Helping Friends' Cafes To help a friend's cafe you simply visit their cafe and tap on various icons. There are five types of icons that can be found in a friend's cafe: # Coffee Bean: This is for the roasters. By tapping this you gain coffee beans. # Hearts: This is for the employees. By tapping this you gain extra time for your own employees. # Gold: This is for coffee makers, display showcases # Presents: This is for Special Guests. By tapping this you gain items you need to get special guest gifts in your own cafe. # Special Icons: These icons are meant for special quests. Usually during an event. The image that shows up on the varies but they always have a yellow background to help them stand out. Sending Clovers to Friends Sending and recieving clovers is a nice way of getting extra coins and coffee beans. For every 10 clovers you recieve, you get a random prize. You can tell how many clovers you've recieved by looking at the counter above your friend's pictures. When you have enough, the red accept button will appear. It's common curtesy to send a clover back to someone that has sent one to you. This is easy to do by looking for names that are in bright green. You can tell how many clovers you have by looking at the counter above your friends list in the clover menu. There is a limit to how many clovers you can have at a time. So make sure to use them for prizes as soon as possible. Category:Basics